


Distant Memories

by samwisespotatoes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mairon misses his husband, Nightmares, Partial Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwisespotatoes/pseuds/samwisespotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon dreams of Melkor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Memories

Mairon didn’t remember how they got there, all he knew was Melkor’s hands underneath his shirt and the Vala’s mouth hot on his neck. He was pushed against the wall of the forge, Melkor’s leg slipping between his as his hands slid down to Mairon’s hips and lifted him up.

Mairon wrapped his legs around the Vala’s waist, his arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He felt one of Melkor’s hands slide around to his front, unlacing his breeches and sliding underneath them to take his already hardened member in his hand. Mairon moaned at the touch, arching into his husband’s skilled hand.

He leaned back to look into Melkor’s dark blue eyes, and things started to black out around him. “M- Melkor?” he asked.

Melkor must have felt it too, his eyes widening as he desperately said, “No, Mairon, don’t leave, please, Mairon, _please_ don’t go.”

Mairon closed his eyes and shook his head, the blackness swirling in front of his eyes. He heard Melkor screaming his name, begging him to stay, then a different voice screaming a different name that wasn’t his, yet it was.

 

* * *

 

Mairon jerked awake, his heart racing and his breath coming in pants. His eyes moved wildly around surveying the room he was in, until they landed on a familiar face next to him, but not the one he hoped to see.

“Annatar? Are you alright?”

Mairon let out a sigh as he remembered where he was, closing his eyes while all the familiar emotions hit him again. “Yes, Tyelpe, it was just a dream… just a dream…” His heart ached as it always did after these dreams, memories of Melkor come back to haunt him.

Tyelpe shuffled closer to him, laying a hand on the side of his face, “You were whining and thrashing in your sleep again. Perhaps telling someone of it will ease your mind?”

Mairon shook his head, “No…” he whispered, “It’s nothing you could help with.”

Tyelpe sighed. “Alright,” he said reluctantly, resigning that this was probably the only answer he would ever get out of the Maia, “If you ever want to tell me, I will listen and do my best to help you. I love you, Annatar.”

Mairon tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, fighting back tears that insisted on flowing. “Thank you, Tyelpe,” he forced out, “I love you too.” The words were hollow, but the elf seemed to believe them. He wrapped Annatar in an embrace, hoping to coax him back to sleep. Mairon eventually felt the pull of sleep at his eyelids, and fell into a restless slumber.

 

* * *

 

Melkor jerked awake, the chains tightly holding him in place. His opened his eyes to see nothing but swirling darkness. “M- Mairon?” he whispered. Only the eternal howling wind of the Void answered him. He let out a choked sob, knowing there would be no answer.


End file.
